That Should Be Me
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Chad's parents argue all the time and now there is no food in the house. To top it off Tawni just broke up with him. But when she starts dating another boy what will happen? Violence? Romance? Heartbreak? CHAWNI!


Hey! This is my second song-fic using a Justin Bieber song. I actually never liked his music but three of my friends and my cousin are obsessed with him. Every time I'm at their house, what do you know, they start playing Justin Bieber. So now, I'm into his music BUT I'm not obsessed with him. The characters are not famous in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/SR or That Should Be Me.

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

On May 2, 2011 at 6:32:13 P.M. Tawni Hart broke up with me, Chad Dylan Goldfarb. Why? I don't know exactly. She did say she needed time for my mistakes… I do get a lot of fights. Maybe she's frightened of me. I have no idea. What I do know is that it has been 1 month, 8 days, 31 minutes, and 8 seconds since she broke up with me. I really miss her dearly.

I was in my room laying face up on my bed. The rubber band around my wrist made a snapping sound. This was how I was trying to fight the urge to cut. It wasn't helping out much the moment. Maybe something's going to happen. Something…. with my parents. A felt a jolt of pain shoot through my body as I heard the door slam. Yep, defiantly something with my parents.

I knew it's was my dad who had slammed the door. He was drunk again. Knowing my parents were about to start arguing I immediately pulled out my acoustic guitar. Maybe it'll tune out their voices. I could get my feelings out as well. Especially the ones of Tawni.

I started to strum a gentle melody. Then I started to sing.

_Ooh-_

_Ooh-_

_Everybody's laughing in my mind,_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,_

_Do you do what you did when you did with me?_

_Does he love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans_

_That you made with me?_

_'cause baby I didn't!_

_That should be me,_

_Holdin' your hand,_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh,_

_That should be me,_

_This is so sad,_

_That should be me,_

_That should be me,_

_That should be me,_

_Feelin' your kiss,_

_That should be me,_

_Buyin' you gifts,_

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

_Till you believe that,_

_That should be me_

_Ooh-_

_Ooh-_

_That should be me,_

_Yeah,_

_You said you needed a little time_

_For my mistakes,_

_It's funny how you used that time_

_To have me replaced,_

_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?_

_Whatcha doin' to me,_

_You're takin' him where we used to go,_

_Now if you're tryin' to break my heart,_

_It's working 'cause you know that..._

_That should be me,_

_Holdin' your hand,_

_That should be me,_

_Makin' you laugh,_

_That should be me,_

_This is so sad,_

_That should be me,_

_That should be me,_

_That should be me,_

_Feelin' your kiss,_

_That should be me,_

_Buyin' you gifts,_

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

_Till you believe that,_

_That should be me_

_I need to know should I fight_

_For our love for this long_

_It's getting harder to shield_

_This pain in my heart!_

_That should be me,_

_Holdin' your hand,_

_That should be me,_

_Makin' you laugh,_

_That should be me,_

_This is so sad,_

_That should be me,_

_That should be me,_

_That should be me,_

_Feelin' your kiss,_

_That should be me,_

_Buyin' you gifts,_

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

_Till you believe that,_

_That should be me,_

_Holding your hand,_

_That should be me,_

_Oh I makin' you laugh, oh Baby,_

_That should be me,_

_(That should be me givin you flowers)_

_That should be me,_

_Talking by hours,_

_That should be me,_

_That should be me,_

_That should be me_

_Never should've let you go!_

_I never should've let you go!_

_That should be me!_

_Never should've let you go_

_That should be me!_

I ended the song to my parents' yelling. I can't take this. I _need_ to cut, _now_! I rushed to the bathroom across from my bedroom door. I hurriedly searched for the razor. Once I found it I made a slash across my wrist. The pain disappeared. But only for a second. It all came flooding back the next and I made another slash. Then another and another. Soon I had numerous scars on both my wrists. I watched the blood flow from my body to the tile floor. I stared at my wrists for a few minutes before finally washing off my wrists and cleaning up the dark red liquid off the tiles. I knew my aura was defiantly a muddy forest green.

After that, I went to bed. I feel asleep in a matter of minutes. I dreamed about Tawni and all the times we had before we separated. The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock. It was 6:30. It's time to get ready for school. With my luck, the weather was chilly so I could wear a sweatshirt all day. I silently got dressed and brushed my teeth. Breakfast? What breakfast? There's like no food in the house! I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs to the bus stop. I slid into the first seat and rested my head on the window. I hate life.

Once we arrived at school I trudged off the bus and examined my shoes while shuffling my feet into the building. I hate school. I walked to first block, English. I sat down in my regular seat. I turned my head to the right in the direction of Tawni's desk. She had her head in her hands and almost looked as if she was crying. That's when I noticed she _was_ crying _and_ she had a black eye. Who did that to my girl? I swear they won't see daylight ever again by the time I'm finished with them!

The bell rang and class started. The teacher started yapping about some mumbo-jumbo and I just though. Who would hit Tawni? Why? Wouldn't they know I'm her ex-boyfriend and would surely beat the hell out of them? The bell rang again announcing the end of the period. The class and I wrote our assignment, picked up our belongings, and went to get ready for our next period.

I went to my locker and swapped my History and English books. I shut my locker and rather than heading towards my least favorite class, I went to search for Tawni. It didn't take long. Her schedule was wedged into my memory banks. Right now she would be heading to Science. I caught up with her and starting asking questions.

"Who did that? Are you okay?" I asked with the concern evident in my voice.

"Leave me alone Chad. Everything's fine. It's none of your business anyways," she stated nonchalantly while pushing past me.

I knew she was lying. I could just feel it. I could tell her aura was a dark and murky pink. It was also a dark gray overly. I would get her to tell me. Somehow…

Soon History was over and I was going to Science. I pasted Tawni on my way considering she was now going to History. She refused to look at me. Even not seeing her eyes I knew her aura was still a dark gray overly. I'll find the answer out at lunch. She can't avoid me then.

Finally Science ended and it was time for lunch. I found Tawni sitting alone at a table. She was picking at her food. I wonder why she's not eating with her boyfriend unless… Oh he's so dead! To be sure that he was abusing her, I needed to get the answer out of her. I got my food and sat down by her. They actually have a decent meal today, fish sticks. But that's not the point. Tawni still refused to look at me. She kept her head in her hands and spoke.

"I told you to leave me alone Chad. Besides you know I've been dating Ray for the past two weeks."

"I know. But your aura doesn't tell me you're too happy about that. Come on tell me what wrong. To me it looks like he's abusing you. If that's the case tell me. The cops can have it finished and taken care of in a matter of seconds. Just tell me," I told her taking her hand in mine while gently rubbing it with my thumb in small circles.

Bad idea. Ray had just walked up behind us. He yanked me back of the seat by my shirt onto the ground.

"Ray!"

"Shut up slut! You didn't give me what I want! Now I find you crawling back to this bastard because I hit you!"

"You did more than just hit me! You gave me a black eye and a whole bunch of other bruises too!"

I knew it! Looks like I wasn't the only one using a bad idea today. Ray slapped Tawni right across the face leaving a bright red hand print. The slapping sound was sickening to my ears. I saw some tears escape Tawni's eyes as well. Someone's gonna die at lunch today.

My fists clenched and I leaped of the ground and punch Ray square in the face. This time he fell down. Serves him right.

"Never lay another finger on her ever again! If you do I guarantee it will be a whole lot worse," I shouted aware of the many eyes on us.

He got up.

"You want to start a fight? It'd be a pleasure to beat you. You're a wimp! A weakling! You couldn't even _touch_ a flea! Let alone kill it!"

"Ray stop! Chad don't! You'll get hurt!" Tawni began to beg.

"You better listen to your little girlfriend Chaddy," he mocked. "That slut's right. By the time I'm done with you you'll be paralyzed neck down."

My fists clenched back up. _No one_ calls my girl a slut!

"Look who's talking! You should take your own advice!"

I just made his anger boil over and out the top of his head. Looks like I just made his aura a muddied red. He punched me across the face then in my gut. I fell to the ground. God, he was strong. He then took this as an advantage to kick me in the stomach. I started to have a small hacking fit along with some blood. Ick! Blood does _not_ taste good! Oops! Tawni's crying even harder now.

"See just like I said, he couldn't touch a flea!"

Even though I hurt, while he was gloating I found it to be a good time to kick him in a certain area let's per say. Now it was his turn to fall down. As the fight continued you could faintly hear Tawni crying for us to stop over the chanting of us to continue. That is until some teachers broke it up. Let's just say by the time the fight was over he had blood dripping from his cheek and forehead as well as some from his nose, in other words blood was all over his face. I'm pretty sure I broke some of his fingers too. Me on the other hand, I had a bloody nose, split lip, and my cheek was bleeding as well. I'm sure my stomach was bruised too. Not to mention my throat hurt from hacking up blood. God, why did he have to be so strong?

The teachers pulled us away from each other and took us to the nurse's office. No doubt we would go to the principle's next. Stupid Ray! I hate him, just like life and school. I just want to die! And just like I though, after we got cleaned up at the nurse's office we went straight to the principal's office.

"These two teachers tell me you two got in a fight. Why is that?" Mr. Han, the principal, asked.

"Well here I am eating lunch with my girlfriend when Chad boy over here just pulls me off my seat onto the ground and starts flirting with her," Ray lied.

"That is so not how it went down!" I began to argue back.

"Liar!"

"I'm not the one lying here! You hit her-" Ray cut me off.

"No I didn't! Why don't you just tell the truth? It'll make everything a whole lot quicker!"

"Like I said, take your own advice!" I shot only to have Ray attack, knocking me out of my chair.

He repeatedly punched me until Mr. Han yanked him off me.

"Ray, that's enough! We'll talk later. Now, get to class."

"Chad, take a seat. I'd like to continue speaking with you."

Ray sent me a death glare, as he exited the room and went off to class. Thank you Mr. Han! I dusted myself off and took a seat across from him.

"Now what were you saying about him hitting this girl and what's her name?"

"It's Tawni Hart and they've been dating for two weeks now. I just figured out he's been abusing her. For how much off the relationship, I don't know. I just know she has a black eye along with some other bruise and she admitted it was because off him. Ray then told her to shut up calling her a slut and slapped her. After that I start yelling and Ray and I both started fighting," I explained.

"I see and do like this girl?"

"Yes, I think I might love her actually. I was just devastated when she broke up with me."

"Was that the time you start cutting? When you two separated?"

Wait, how does he- but I- huh?

"What?"

"When the teachers broke up the fight they saw the slashes on your wrists."

"Oh…"

"So did you?"

I guess the truth mine as well come out now.

"Well, it got worse then. I was already cutting before then…"

"Oh really? If you don't mind me asking, why is that?"

Well here it goes. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"My dad, he has an alcohol problem. He and Mom always argue about it. He comes home drunk nearly every night now. Just hearing them argue hurts me. And it has gotten so bad that there not any food in the house anymore. They don't even notice me. It's like they never knew they had a child. It's all just becoming too much," I said on the verge of tears.

I wanted to cry, but not in front of the principal. I'm bloody 17 for crying out loud! And crying in front of the principal of the school, that's just horrid!

Mr. Han seemed shocked. If I were him, I would be too.

"I usually don't do this but why don't you go lay down in the nurse's office for the rest of the day. I think you could use the rest."

His words were gentle and soft. I could tell that he was concerned.

"Thanks Mr. Han," I smiled a small smile.

Someone in this cruel world did care. Maybe Tawni still does too. Maybe she never stopped.

"Anytime Chad," he smiled back.

I stood up and strolled to the nurse's office. The nurse spoke once I entered.

"Chad again? How may I help you?"

"Mr. Han said I should lay down for the rest of the day."

"Alrighty. Would you like a blanket?"

"Yes please and thank you."

I may not use my manners that much when it comes to other teenagers but I always try to use them with adults. It just seems right.

Mrs. Leila pulled a blanket out of a cabinet behind her desk and handed it to me.

"Here you are sweetie."

"Thank you Mrs. Leila," I thanked her as she nodded and sat back down at her desk.

I went into the small room in the nurse's office and lay down on the bed and covered up with the blanket. The bed was pretty comfy… I soon found myself drift into a world of sleep. I awoke hours later to the nurse gently shaking me.

"Chad sweetie, it's 2:50. You should probably get ready to go."

My eyes slowly fluttered open and began to sit up.

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Leila."

"Sure thing," she said with a smile.

I was feeling better than I had in weeks. I went to my locker and got everything I needed for… home. Great, just where I want to go. Not! I let out a sigh as I closed my locker. I quietly slid down it. I don't want to go home. I don't feel like listening to Mom and Dad argue, thank you very much.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell and the shuffling of feet. It wasn't long before the hall bounced with the chitter chatter of teens. I started to get up when I heard a female voice call my name.

"Chad?" _she_ asked.

"You okay Tawni?"

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

She was worried about _me_. But then my happiness shattered when I remembered that we aren't together anymore.

"I'm fine plus we're not dating anymore."

"Actually, I kind of wanted the change that…"

My hopes began to grow again.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were so worried and concerned about me and then you got in a fight to stand up for me. It made realize something."

"And what's that?"

"I love you Chad. _Love_ you."

She's loves me? She loves _me_? She loves me. She loves me!

"I love you too."

We both leaned in and are lips met. Electricity jolted through my body and the sparks bounced about everywhere. But she pulled away too soon.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Mr. Han said he would like us to stop by his office after school."

"Okay," I said gently reaching for her hand.

Next thing I knew our fingers were intertwined and we were walking, almost skipping, down to Mr. Han's office. My aura was defiantly a light and bright pink now and it was all because of Tawni Hart.

Once we got to Mr. Han's office I knew it was going to be a lot more complicated than I thought. Ray's parents, Tawni's parents, my parents, and some of the police were in here as well. Good thing Mr. Han has a big office otherwise I don't think the nine of us, not including the three officers, would fit in here. Just like I thought, it was complicated.

First, Mr. Han had Ray tell his side of the story. He changed his lie from earlier though so he's not doing so hot right now. Then Mr. Han had me tell my side of the story. Mine was the truth and didn't change at all. The officers asked Tawni which one was true and of course she picked the truth causing Ray to once again call her a slut. Two of the cops pulled him out of the room while his parents disappointedly trudged behind. Tawni's parent said they would talk with her about this more at home and the threesome left. I think the worst of it is over. I think.

"Now, Mr. Goldfarb, Chad here has said that you have a little bit of a drinking problem." Mom scoffed. "He said that you and your wife have been arguing about this a lot lately and he feels like you don't even pay any attention to him anymore. He has also said that your two argue so much there isn't even food in the house. Are you two aware that you are hurting him as well as yourselves? It hurts him so much that he's even cutting but you wouldn't know about that now would you?"

Okay so maybe the worst _isn't_ over…

"Chad honey, is that true? We never meant to hurt you, ever. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you just tell us?" my mom spoke softly.

"Yeah and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be apart or anywhere near your guys' argument."

"Oh Chad, I'm so sorry. I guess I was so mad I didn't think about how it would affect you. Can you please forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive _you_. It's gonna take a lot more for me to forgive Dad."

The room went silent. I guess that was unexpected.

Dad sighed, "Son, I really never wanted to hurt you. I always wanted the best for you. I wanted you to live to your fullest. But I guess I'm not doing a very good job of that. I know my drinking is a problem, a big problem. It's breaking our family apart. But actually the reason I'm drinking has become a problem because I lost my job and we're starting to run low on money. I never meant for you to get hurt. Chad, I'm sorry, I really am. Is than any way I can earn your forgiveness? Please."

That coming from my dad was like a 2 year old girl killing a bird with a rock. I was shocked. My dad rarely talked to me _before_ he had a drinking problem. And now… for him to be as open as this, it's like the biggest shock in the world. What was I supposed to say?

"Really?" I asked lost of words.

"Really. So how about it? Do you forgive me? I'll throw in a family night."

Whoa, around a 97 word speech and now a family night. Wow, he really wants my forgiveness. But what do I have to offer? I'm just a bloody teenager. What's so special about that?

"After all of that how can I not forgive you? Plus, you are my dad after all. Are you not?"

"Yeah, I am aren't I?"

"Only one of the best parents in the world. Mom is the other."

Who knew my life could all be fixed just by a fight? Now I _have_ caring parents. I _have_ a girlfriend. My girlfriend _is_ the love of my life. What could make life better? Maybe a milkshake… I should ask Tawni about getting a milkshake.

_**The End!**_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! I also hope I didn't waste your time. :) Thanks for reading and please review! XD<p> 


End file.
